Ice the lone wolf
by Ice The Lone Wolf
Summary: After losing everything, Ice is now a lone wolf but, will one day turn all of that around... Read to find out...
1. A turn around

(Hey guys taking a break on 'new wolf comes to Jasper high' and am working on this new story, hope you like it)

We start on a dreary day, it's foggy and raining. There was blood, and dead wolves everywhere around in the middle was a white wolf covered in blood and laying in mud, he is bleeding out and has many broken bones. This was the Northern Pack, this was his pack, his home, he has lost his friends, his family, and his love, and now he is all that is left of this great pack. His name is Ice and this is his story...

3 years later...

Ice's p.o.v

It has been three years since my pack was slaughtered, three years since I lost... Ammy, Cicles, my friends, my family, my whole pack gone. At least I wiped out that pack of low life outcasts last year, my revenge was complete and I have been a lone wolf for almost a quarter of my life I'm glad I made them suffer.

I always keep moving, I never stay in the same place, I'll stay in the same den maybe two to five days tops. I was walking through the woods in an aimless direction, as I always do it was a foggy and rainy day, like on the day my pack was massacred three years ago, that brings back bad memories. I had my head low viewing my surroundings, when all the sudden I hear a scream, I sprint toward the scream only to find two wolves laying dead in their own blood, and three large wolves surrounding two small pups. I pounced on the one to the right and ripped his throat out, then the one on the left lunged toward me I dodged him and stuck my claws down his neck and sides killing him, then the finial one started or rather tried to run, I tackled him then severed his spine braking it into. When I was done I wiped the blood off my muzzle with my paw (what you didn't think he was a canable did yuh?)

I then walked back over to the two pups I had saved, I found them crying in a hollow log, "Don't kill us please!" One of them said, "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you and neither are those mean wolves, now can you please come out?" I asked they were scared but, they slowly came out. One of them was a girl and the other a boy, the boy had yellow eyes and light gray fur, and the girl had orange eyes and pure black fur. "There now I'm not going to hurt you ok, -pups nod- now my name is Ice what are your names?" I asked "My names Fog" the boy said, "and my names Molly." The girl said. I just remembered their parents are dead, "I'm sorry but, both your parents are dead, -pups start crying- but, I'm going to adopt you as my own children," I finished smiling, "re-really?" Molly asked raising her head with tears and hope in her eyes, "Yes really I will love you as my own, so -picks up the pups by their Scruffs- let's find somewhere to sleep and get out of the rain," ( Fog and Molly are only a month old, they can eat meat but, still can't walk very far just an fyi) We walked for ten minutes before we found a cave, "Perfect!" I thought as I walked into the cave with a barely awake Fog and Molly, I walked in sat them down and we all shook off all the water out of our wet fur. I looked over at the pups to see them looking down at the ground sad, "I see your still sad but, I know how to cheer you up!" I said making them look up at me, "How you gonna cheer us up?" They asked in unison while tilting their heads. Then I start to make funny faces making them laugh their heads off then when their guard was down... I pounced on them tickling them senseless . "Haha stop it -laughs- I can't breath!" Fog laughed out, "Please stop it -laughs- daddy!" Molly laughed out, then that shocked me I was totally caught off guard (so was I :O) "What did you just say?" I asked, "I-I'm sorry I didn't me-" I cut her off, "No, no, no it's ok you just surprised me thats all and I guess I am your father now," I said with a smile.

After a little while longer of playing games and making them laugh, that is of course I was am omega in my old pack, so I could do jokes, games, and just all around make them laugh and this is the first time in the past three years I've actually laughed. "Ok kid are you -their tummies growl- Haha ill be right back stay here ok?" "Yes daddy" they said in unison, "Their so cute when they do that," I thought walking out in to the rain.

5 mins later...

I came back to the cave with two caribou and three rabbits, when I entered the cave I saw my pups reselling with each other. When I walked in they stopped then ran over and tackled me, both giving me big hugs. "Haha ok it's good to see you two to," I said hugging them back, "Now it's time -walks out grabs caribou carcass And drags it in- to eat!" I said putting it in the middle of the den then grabbing the other food I left outside, when we were done eating I said "ok pups, bed time," said laying down, "can we sleep with you?" Fog asked, "Well yes of course you can, I know young pups like you snuggle up to keep warm," I said as they laid down and snuggled up against me, then I kissed them both on the head and they fell asleep in minutes "Well, this was an interesting day, and now I'm a father, this couldn't get any better," I thought looking out into the rain and slowly followed my pups in to dreamland...

The next day...

I woke up in the morning to the sound of laughter, I opened my eyes to see my two pups reselling like they were yesterday. I smiled because they hadn't seen I was awake yet. I jumped up and yelled "Sneak Attack!" tackled them both and tickled them to death, I stopped a couple minutes later. "Haha good one dad," Fog said getting up, "Haha yeah, hey daddy can we have some breakfast I'm hungwee," Molly said rubbing her tummy. "Of course," I said grabbing the second caribou carcass, "dig in!" I said as we began to eat, when we were done we went for a walk, "Hey daddy watch this," Fog said as he balanced him self on a thin log above a large puddle, then he fell in and splashed Molly and I all we did was laugh, "Whoops," is all Fog said as he got out and shook himself off. We walked a little while longer, then two wolves walked out of the bushes, one was gray with a white face and golden eyes, the other had red fur and pine green eyes also he was half my size. "What are you doing in our territory if you don't mind me asking?" the red one asked, "well, passing through and looking for a pack to join" I answered," they must have noticed Fog and Molly looking at them on my back. "Follow us," the gray one said gesturing me to follow, "daddy, who are they?" Molly whispered into my ear, I chuckled and said "Well sweetie, their taking us to their pack leaders to see if we can join their pack." I explained to them, "Ooh!" they said in unison.

As we walked through the pack wolves were staring at me it was one of three things, one being a bit bigger than the wolf in front of me, two they've never seen a white wolf before, or three they were looking at my two young pups laying on my back now sound asleep. We where still walking to what seemed to be the leader's den, I was looking around taking in all the sights and beauty of this valley but, someone caught my eye. I saw a wolf who reminded me of someone but could it be her? She has pure black fur, white tipped ears, gray circles around her eyes, and yellow eyes that shined like stars, Ammy, "I need to know if its her, No I must know!" I thought still looking at her then she looked at me straight in the eyes. Dose she recognize me?

Ammy's p.o.v

I was talking to my friend Sara but, I saw everyone staring at something, I looked over and saw a wolf with pure white fur, and Silver eyes. I then thought "Could it be, could it really be, Ice?" I thought then I saw him looking at me so I looked at him back it is him and I know it I need to find out!

Ice's p.o.v

We were now walking up a ramp to a very large den, "Ok wait here with Hutch," the red one asked, I nodded then he walked in. A couple minutes later he told me to come in when I did I saw three other wolves in there beside the red one, there were two females and one male. The female on the end of the right had tan fur, a white under belly, and amber eyes, the male beside her had a mixture of gray colors in his fur, and ice blue eyes, then the red wolf I met earlier, and lastly a wolf who looked like a northern wolf, she had pure white fur, and lavender eyes. "So this is the wolf you were telling us about Garth?" the tan wolf asked, "Yes, now lets introduce our selves? I'm Garth," he said extending his paw to shake paws which I did, " The names Humphrey," the gray one said doing the same as Garth did, "I'm Kate," the tan female said doing the same thing the boys did, "A-and I'm Lilly," she said wanting to shake paws like the others. "Well, I'm Ice and the two pups asleep on my back would my son and daughter Fog and Molly," I finished with a smile, "well it's nice to meet you, now then you want to join our pack but, we need to know your back story first," "My back story?" I said thinking "Oh great," so I began telling my story.

one hour later... (Got lazy -_-)

"So that is how I lost my pack, my family, my friends, and my love Ammy," I finish with tears rolling down my cheeks, "Wait! Did you say your feantace was Ammy?" Humphrey, "Yes, why?" I asked then they all looked at me and smiled, "Well first, welcome to the pack," "And secound, Ammy is in our pack," Kate finished Humphrey's sentence. I started to smile but, then it began to fade, "What's wrong Ice, I thought you would be happy?" Lilly asked, "Well, it's just that I'm an alpha now and she's an omega and it's against pack law for alphas and omegas to be mates." I said sadly. "Well, actually we got rid of that law a year ago," Humphrey said smiling, "well, who, and how did you abolish it?" I asked then Humphery smiled at Kate and Garth smiled at Lilly, "Humphrey and I are mates he's an omega and I'm an alpha," Kate said then Garth steped forward and put his paw on my shoulder and said, "Lilly and I are also mates, I'm an alpha and she's an omega, so my friend our love is what got rid of the law, so you can marry Ammy," he finished smiling. "Really!?" they nodded, "I'm going to find her right now! And Thank you," I said running out of the den.

I was looking around for Ammy then I saw her talking to another she-wolf, I smiled then she noticed and walked over, "Ice, is that you?" she asked and all I said was "yes Ammy it's me," I said smiling. She was smiling wide then it faded, "what's wrong Ammy?" I asked, "nothing just, you have a mate and pups now an-" I cut her off, "Hang on one yes they are my pups but, they're adopted, their parents were killed by murderus thugs, I killed the thugs and saved them, and now they're my pups," I finished and she was smiling wide from ear to ear, "your so sweet," she said licking my muzzle. "Well, Ammy remember what I asked you on that horrible day three years ago?" I asked nervously, " I remember you were half way through saying something," she said and then I asked, "Ammy, will you be my mate?" I asked then she smiled and tears were forming in her eyes, "Yes, Yes, A thousand times Yes!" she said giving me a big hug. Then the pups woke up, "daddy, -yawns- what's going on?" Molly asked rubbing her eyes "well your going to get a mommy," I said which made them smile "We are, really where is she dad?!" Fog asked then saw Ammy in front of them, "Come here you two" she said then Fog and Molly pounced her saying "mommy!" I chuckled at this. "Well, good for you bro," a familiar voice said behind me I turned to see Cicles my bestfriend "Cicles? Is that you?" I asked which he nodded then we hugged and did our secret paw shake, "Well you've sertenly changed over the past, what three years?" "Well yes three years and what do you mean by changed, on the outside yes but, on the inside I'm still the goofy omega you love so much, and you've changed to on the outside but, are you the funny alpha I grew up with, that my friend is the question?" I said with a smirk. "Haha of course I'm still the same, you really think three years would change that your nuts!" he said crossing his eyes and sticking his tounge out which made Fog and Molly laugh, "Oh were are my manors? Molly, Fog this is your uncle Cicles," I said pointing my forepaw toward Cicles which he smiled.

"So shall we have the wedding planned for tomorrow?" Lilly asked walking up to us with Garth behind her, "well, that would be great Lilly, thank you," Ammy said smiling, "we'll tell the pack ok you should get some rest for now goodbye," Garth said walking away with Lilly beside him we said bye to Cicles then went to Ammy's den. "Ok time for bed kids," Ammy said, "Yes mommy," they replied in unison, Ammy lied down then the pups snuggled up against her and I went on the other side of the pups then turned to Ammy. "Good night, Ammy I love you," "Good night, Ice and I love you too," she said giving me a kiss then we followed our pups to sleep...

(well now that was the LONGEST chapter I've ever wrote so yeah that was surprising wasn't it, well looks like Ice's life is getting better, he has his kids Fog and Molly, he's now getting maried to his dream girl Ammy, and his bestfriend is alive and well! So how could that get any better well we'll see in the next chapter won't we? Leave a comment and see you in the chapter)


	2. A three year FlashBack!

(Ok readers here's ch2 of lone wolf, also little Ammy is sleeping on my head and little Ice is sleeping in my lap so yeah)

Ammy's p.o.v

I woke the next morning to the sound of laughter, I slowly opened my eyes to see Ice making Fog and Molly laugh by making funny faces, "I always thought he would make a great farther," I thought as I stood up and walked behind him. I winked at the pups and got in a crouching position, the pups laughed even more when they figured out what I was going to do, Ice stopped making funny faces and they still kept laughing. "Hey, what's so funny?" he asked but, I gave him the answer, "WOLF PILE!" I yelled as both I and the pups piled on him, we just lied there laughing for about ten minutes or so. "Haha! I haven't been wolf piled in years!" he said as we got off of him, I giggled and said "Well, I'm an omega and your still one at heart," he then smiled slyly, "What?" I asked, then he pounced me and tickled me, thankfully the pups came to my rescue. "Haha -laughs- come on quite it! -laughs- Ah Haha your killin' me!" he pleaded.

After an hour or so of playing with the pups it was time to get ready for the wedding, Garth and Humphrey came by to get Ice ready, Lilly came by and took the pups the her mom's den to pup sit, then came back with her sister Kate. We stayed in the den, while the boys took Ice to the river, "Ok, so you ready to get ready for your wedding?" Lilly asked with a smile, "Yes I'm ready," I said then Kate and Lilly started grooming my fur.

Ice's p.o.v

I was walking with Garth and Humphrey to the river that divides the western territory and the old eastern territory, "Soo, Ice how did you and Ammy meet?" Humphrey asked as we were walking up to the river, "Well, we were born in the same pack which was the northern pack... Which no longer egsists," I finished lowering my head. "Oh, well what happened to your pack anyways?" Garth asked grabbing a pine cone, "You guys really wanna know?" I asked, they both nodded, "Ok, it was three years ago..."

Flash Back... (3 years ago)

I was walking out of my den and down the trail that led to the love of my life, Ammy I was going to ask her to be my mate today, I hope she'll say yes. I walked up to the entrance of her den, "Ammy?" I asked poking my head in, "Oh hi Ice!" she said walking up and giving me a kiss, "Hey, I've got a special day planned for my special girl," I said smiling she giggled and said "Ok, lemme ask my mom and dad, Mom, Dad?" she called out, her parents were the pack leaders, "Yes honey?" her mom asked, "Can I go with Ice on a date?" she asked, "Well, that's ok with me and your dads off training new alphas and I'm sure he'd say yes so, yes you can go, but, Ice bring her home before sun down," "I will," I said to her and with that Ammy and I left on our date.

We went for a walk, we swam in the river, ate a caribou I caught my self thanks to my best friend Cicles, and to finish the day a perfect view to watch the sun set. "Wow.." Ammy said as we watched the sunset, "Yeah it's beautiful but, not as beautiful as you," I said which made he smile, "Umm, Ammy?" "Yes?" "Well, umm when I met you, you were and still are the most beautiful wolf I've ever met in my life, your smart, funny, kind, and beautiful. You are the love of my life Ammy will you be my ma-" I was cut off bAna howl that alerted us that the pack was under attack!

Ammy and I ran back to the pack and when we got there we saw wolves slain and lying in their own blood, a wolf was charging toward Ammy but, I tackled him and slit his throat before he got the chance thanks to Cicles teaching me how to fight, I killed five wolves that had tried to attack Ammy and I we were almost to the alpha den now and I saw Cicles killing off attackers he was bleeding pretty bad I had just gotten Ammy to the alpha head where her parents along with three other alphas were pined at the back of the den by about seven or eight wolves, I tackled the nearest on and ripped his throat out, now the odds were tipped in our favor as I killed a second wolf, a couple seconds later they all lay dead. "Are you ok sir?" I asked Ammy's father "yes I'm fine" "Well, good Ammy stay here I'm going to help out side," I said starting to walk outside, "Ice!" Ammy yelled catching up to me giving me a kiss, "Please be carful," she begged "I will, I love you Ammy" "I love you to" and with that I ran outside.

I saw Cicles being taken on by two wolves at once and a third running toward him from behind, "Oh hell no you don't" I said tackling him and smashing his skull against a rock, Cicles had just finished off the two wolves that had attacked him. "Phew, thanks bro" "No prob," I replied. we had been battling for about an hour and there seemed to be no end to their pack, then I spotted their leader siting on the top of a cliff, "Cicles found their leader," "Where?" he asked braking the back of an enemy wolf, "up there!" I said pointing to the top of the cliff, "Well lets kill that ass hole so we can end this damn fight!" he said running ahead of me. We fought our way to the top of the cliff, "Hey! Ass hole!" Cicles yelled talking him off the cliff but, heir leader grabbed Cicles while falling 50ft off the top of a cliff, "Cicles!" I yelled as I saw my best friend, my blood brother fall to his death. I'd made it back down to the alpha den but, when I entered I felt my heart sink down into my stomach, there on the den floor laid the pack leaders dead with their throats ripped out along with the three alphas guarding them, I didn't see Ammy anywhere I was scared I ran back outside only to see the last alpha of our pack getting his face scratched to pieces, his throat ripped out, and his chest ripped open by eight different enemy wolves, they then looked toward me I wasn't scared I faced them head on.

When I was done the laid dead in puddles of their own blood, me on the other hand had bad slashes and bite marks all over me, I had about four or five ribs broken, and I was bleeding out, before I past out all I hoped was that Ammy was ok...

Flash Back Over...

"Ok so how'd you survive?" Garth asked, "Well it turns out someone was looking over me because when I woke up I was in a strange den and my wounds were almost healed, so hell if I know how I survived" I said shrugging, "Well, I guess we should start grooming you now so you look good for the wedding," Humphrey said grabbing the pine cone Garth had brought over earlier...

(Ok well there's chapter 2 guys leave a comment and now Little Ice and Little Ammy are chasing each other around the ro- -cut off when Ammy takes my iPad out of my hand and runs down the hall- (20 mins later) ok sorry about that and dang Little Ammy has a lot Of energy, -looks at Little Ammy sees her drinking out of my cup of Mountain Dew I face palm- that explains it, hey where's Ice -turns around to see him putting Dead Island in the XBOX, grabbing a controller, and sitting in a bean bag chair- And I thought Dawn had problems with Sebastian, anyway see you next chapter...)


	3. The wedding

(Ok now You guys are really Getting A Time Out! -Ice and Molly chewed up a pair of my converse up- Gha well ill find them AFTER this chapter.)

Ammy's p.o.v

Kate and Lilly just finished up grooming my fur and we were walking to the valley, now I wonder what Ice will think of me?

Ice's p.o.v

I was at the ceremonial rock where the marriage ceremony takes place and I was waiting on my loving soon to be mate Ammy, everyone in the pack was there just for our marriage. I was standing there for about ten minutes until I saw Ammy walking down the path, her fur was groomed perfectly she looked beautiful, then Cicles whispered into my ear "Dude your starting to drool!" I then quickly wiped the drool off my muzzle and waited for Ammy. She walked up to me, "So, um, you ready?" she asked nervously "so how do you wanna start?" I asked a little nervous myself, "We'll start together"

Normal p.o.v

They excepted each others sents "I breath in Ammy's sweet seant, she smelled wonderful like a fresh flower," Ice thought to himself as they did this part of the cerimony. "I sniffed and breathed in Ice's scent, he smelled like a fresh pine forest in the winter." Ammy thought to herself

Next came the nibble on the ear, "I slowly and carefully nibbled on Ammy's delicate ear," Ice thought while doing so, "I gently nibbled on Ice's ear so I wouldn't hurt him" Ammy thought while doing the same as Ice.

Lastly the rubbing of the noses, they both closed their eyes and leaned in toward each other "This is the best moment of my life," Ice and Ammy thought as they opened their eyes while rubbing noses and now they were officially mates.

Ammy's p.o.v

"Congrats you two!" Lilly said walking up to us with Garth, Humphrey, and Kate beside her, "Thanks Lilly" we said in unison. We had a dinner the hunting party brought in (which was about 5 caribou) "A toast to the new couple!" Cicles said holding a wooden cup with berry juice in it he then chugged it and fell backward onto the ground. When we were done eating we we went to Eve's to pick up the pups but, I wanted to do something special I told Ice what it was and he said it would be nice, when we got to Eve's den we asked if she would mind keeping the pups till morning she said she'd love to so after that we went to our den and I tackled Ice to the ground and well we, well you know...

Time Skip The Next Day...

Ice's p.o.v

I woke up the next morning with Ammy snuggled against me asleep she looked so cute, I waited for her to wake up a few minutes she blinked three or for times then let out a small yawn, "So how do you feel today?" I asked lovingly "haha good now let's go umm clean up" she said blushing then I sniffed the air and remembered last night, "Yeah let's go do that" and with that we walked to the river got in and washed off, we got out shook our selves off then walked to Eve's den to get our pups. "Oh, good morning dears," Eve said with a smile "Hello Eve" we said in unison "So how did they behave?" I asked "Oh they were angles look and see for your self" Eve said leading up into a back room where Molly and Fog were laying snuggled together "Aww, we'd better get them home but, we need to be quiet" Ammy whispered with a smile, so we tiptoed in I picked up Molly and Ammy picked up Fog we thanked Eve and then walked back to our den but, I told Ammy to watch the pups while I make a bigger den I worked for two hours and when I was done it was huge wit could fit at least ten wolves there was also a storage room for food, I smiled then got Ammy and she gasped when she saw it I then said I was going to wash up and then catch some lunch she nodded then I left.

Ammy's p.o.v

Ice just left to get lunch and the pups were starting to wake up I was laying down with them snuggled against me and my tale around them, Molly let out a little yawn and looked around then looked up at me and smiled "Morning mommy!" she said with a smile I chuckled and said "good morning sweetie sleep well?" "Yeah but, Fog had a nightmare and aunty Eve calmed him down" "Aww, how about you take those berries and draw on that rock until Fog wakes up then the three of us can play a game until daddy gets home, now how's that sound?" "That's an awesome idea mommy!" Molly said as she ran over and got a paw full of berries then ran to the rock and started drawing. I looked down at Fog who was starting to whimper I shook him a little "Fog wake up dear it's just a bad dream" I said sweetly Fog opened his eyes and tears started forming I picked him up and hugged him "Oh, sweetie it was just a dream-" I was cut off "I-I kn-know Mo-mommy bu-but, y-you an-and da-daddy were fighting mean wolves a-and yo-you bo-both di-died!" Fog said balling his eyes out "oh no no no Fog that'll never happen ok we're fine" I said sweetly which he smiled and I kissed him on the head "Now go draw with your sister" "Ok mommy, I love you!" I smiled and replied "I love you too!" I simply watched as my pups played until Ice got home with lunch then I gave the pups a bath after we ate lunch we took a nap...

Ice's p.o.v

I opened my eyes to see I was in the valley but, there were wolves everywhere most with black fur and gleaming red eyes then there where different wolves with both different fur and eyes the ones that stuck out where a light gray wolf with ice-blue eyes, a tan wolf with amber eyes, a red wolf with pine green eyes, a white wolf with lavender eyes, a large silver wolf with aqua eyes, a yellow and black wolf with ruby red eyes, and the last one was black with white tipped ears, gray circles under the eyes and golden eyes! All of my friends and Ammy! then there was a large dark wolf with a large scare over his left eye which was pure white the other was red. I saw a pure white wolf with gleaming silver eyes who was battling this beast of a wolf when the golden eyed wolf was struck the white wolf was also killed along with the others then they all turned toward me and attack but, right before they reached me a heavenly voice spoke and I light appeared destroying the dark wolves and reviving the wolves that had fallen, I then opened my eyes and heaved in air I looked over to see Ammy looking at me a little worried "are you ok?" Ashe asked "Yeah, just a, just a bad dream hey where are the pups?" "Oh they're playing in the main room" "ok well, I'm on border patrol so I love you and..." I then kissed Ammy on the cheek "I'll see you later tonight" and with that I walked up to my pups pinned them then tickled them when I stopped I gave both a kiss on the head "alright kids be good to your mom I've gotta go to work, I love you!" "Love you too daddy!" They both yelled as I walked out in to the mid-afternoon air. I walked up to Garth who is my patrolling partner today, "ready to go?" I asked "Yeah, let's go," Garth said as we started to patrol the borders...

Two hours later...

"ok so Ammy was the pack leaders daughter?" I nodded "So... You'd technically be the Northern Pack leaders right now?" I nodded again "cool" we were heading back to trade places with Scar and Claws for night patrol duty when we heard something in the bushes, we growled then an older dark gray male with silver mixed in his fur and lavender eyes, the other was an older female with aqua eyes white fur and a gray belly and paws jumped out snarling and growling at Garth and I. My jaw dropped when I saw them I stood up and slowly walked forward "Ice what are you doing!?" Garth asked standing up but, still keeping his guard up, the two wolves were still growling at me "Mom? Dad?" when I said this they both set up and starred at me dead in the eyes then they went wide eyed and lunged both pulling me into a large hug "Ice we thought we lost you!" my mom said still squeezing the life out of me, when they let go I started to breath normally I then looked over at Garth who had a smile on his face seeing me reunited with my parents "well? Are you going to introduce me?" he asked "Oh sorry! mom, dad, this is my friend Garth, Garth this is my mom Breeze and my dad Cold" I said smiling then the three of them said in unison "Nice to meet you!" we all had a laugh. I can't wait to tell them about Ammy and the pups...

When we got back I led my parents to my den when I walk in I see Ammy watching Molly and Fog wrestling, I tell my parents to wait outside because I had a surprise, I walked in and told Ammy they were here she smiled with delight then we told the pups that their grandparents were here the smiled and wanted to meet them so I then told them to come in they were both tackled by Molly and Fog Ammy and I chuckled, after we had our little meet and greet we all laid down for a goodnight sleep, "My life is better than it ever was" I thought to my self then turned to Ammy "Goodnight Ammy I love you," "I love you too, goodnight Icey," we then kissed and fell asleep...

(Ha found you now both of you go si- -Cut off by Ammy and Ice giving me the puppy eye treatment- you two know I can't resist that look and I didn't like that pair anyway, Ok I know it was a short chapter but, I'm having a serious case of writer's block on this and 'The Predator and The Prey' so PM me if you've got an idea or an OC and leave a comment later readers!)


End file.
